


[Podfic] A Single Man of Good Fortune

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: "[Mr. Bennet] captivated by youth and beauty, and that appearance of good humour which youth and beauty generally give, had married a woman whose weak understanding and illiberal mind had, very early in their marriage, put an end to all real affection for her. Respect, esteem, and confidence had vanished for ever; and all his views of domestic happiness were overthrown." P&P Chapter XIX of Volume II





	[Podfic] A Single Man of Good Fortune

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Single Man of Good Fortune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386) by [hl (hele)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hele/pseuds/hl). 



An interesting look at the beginning of a not-particularly-successful marriage.

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/cibxafz13m2btx8qpfmdr2b4xv64dumr). Length: 7 m 45 s.


End file.
